Sword Art Online: Silver Eyes
by azteceagle
Summary: Christopher: Captain in the ALS during the day, arena warrior during the night; and also one of the remaining six-thousand or so players trapped inside the virtual world Sword Art Online. Striving to help others hoping to redeem himself, will he be able to reach the twenty-fifth floor or will the game make it impossible for him to even help himself? *SAO characters cameo/mentions*.
1. Prologue

**"Through every dark night, there´s a bright day after that. So no matter how hard it get, stick your chest out, keep ya head up... and handle it."  
**

-Tupac

* * *

**Prologue**

**Confinement.**

The most accurate word I could use ot describe it.

The death game; SAO, this virtual platform, was supposed to be the world's first ever VRMMORPG where you could actually live and play your character instead of seeing him run around on some random, old fashioned flat screen. Supposed to be.

But on that day, the very day every single one of the slightly more than 6,000 remaining players trapped inside has engraved in their memories; this fantasy world came to an end. What was reborn was a death trap.

Fighting for your life. That was the main focus on the majority of the players inside. But aside from that, for me, it also had something else; something people might not think of, but it meant living that impossible fantasy life that couldn't be realized in the real world; and I understood it right away.

This was something that grew and mesmerized me. The very factor that could mean our deaths was also... a factor that could make me feel spirited. A certain feeling of inspiration and awe, it felt great.

But it's not that I didn't care about what was happening in the real world or seeing death face-to-face; no, I thought about the real world every day; family and friends. They were probably counting on me, so I just couldn't let them down.

There was just a simple reason; I like taking the opportunities that life gives me, and this was just another one of them; one that I would fulfill and try to enjoy, even with these deadly rules…


	2. Chapter 1: Focus

**Chapter 1**

**Focus.**

The first and only thought in my mind while fighting a [Frenzy Boar], a low level monster, just outside [Starting City].

It's not that this small furry mob was dangerous, no; it's just that I didn't want the recent occurrence to come into mind as I was in the middle of a fight. I wanted to block them for a while, as these lush green grasslands were out of the protection of the inner city.

Two hours have passed since the demon creator of this death game announced his frightening intentions; creating a world where only he could rule, a world only he controlled, in short, a fiendish way of putting real people into a virtual trap, a machination; like we were some kind of guinea pigs in a science experiment.

I still had it vivid in my memory. That single impression; seeing players falter and stumble; frightened… those actions taking form for a short while, and frantic, yet useless weeps rang across the huge plaza. The chaos was tremendous as many ran away while others just stood there, gazing at the sky where just a moment ago hundreds of red warning signs ran across the virtual sky and tinged the ground with blood-red color. The moment the creator of this world made the horrid announcement; if you die in the game, you die in real life.

At the extremely sudden event, I also stood there, for a while, grasping the situation.

Death didn't come into mind immediately; instead, I analyzed through my life in the real world: things that I left unfinished, family and friends, everything; the many probabilities of what could happen if I was gone. My heart pounded for many seconds, yet I managed to take control.

_Calm… calm…_

Reassuring myself that everything and everyone would be all right and could manage things while everyone and I were stuck inside this virtual trap, I went back to normal.

_She´ll be ok, I know it! Everyone else too…._

"…I'm sorry…"

Lamenting myself, I felt so stupid for putting on the machine that confined us in the first place: the [Nerve Gear].

But in these moments, grieving was not an option and all I could do was promise that I would be back to the real world; however, I knew that for now, THIS would be reality. I couldn't permit this world and its creator to bring me down, to change my will, my will to stay alive. I was calm, even relaxed as I kept thinking silently.

In that moment, I knew what I had to do; I ran; I ran as fast as I could towards the gate as I put my thoughts aside.

Out of all the 10,000 players gathered in the plaza, the majority were hardcore gamers. It was obvious, knowing the market; this was after all the most anticipated game in decades. I also knew because I wasn't one of them. Sure, I've played a couple of RPGs, not enough I would say, but I still leaned many things form them to be able to know what to do as my body ran towards the west fields outside of Starting City.

Leveling up; a simple premise in the world of gaming, but if people were to survive in this game, they would have to get stronger, not just in stats, but also mentally; and I was aiming for that.

* * *

A burst of energy and a trail of light shone on my sword, making it move almost by itself.

Slash!

My one-handed sword cut straight thru the boar's weak spot, who was charging straight for me. Its red eyes and large furry body dispersed instantly into tiny little pieces, as my sword skill [Slant] did its work. I got the hang of the sword skill a while ago, and previously when I read the guide.

Ten, fifteen, twenty of these enemies were defeated as I quickly and carelessly searched for more, even before the one I was fighting was even gone. After a couple of other fights, I had gained a few levels.

"Whooo!"

I let out a sigh, as a combination of feelings ran thru my soul; some anger, doubt, fear, desperation and even joy as I fell flat on the grassy surface. Breathing out heavily, I managed to control my breathing once again and clear my mind as I glanced at the amazing view of this mortal world.

The almost dark sky with a touch of purple-ish blue, no clouds and a great silvery moon were quite impressive, giving a harmonic spectacle. The large fields on the outer edges of the city with their grassy finish were lightly swaying with the wind. The trees moved gently and the lake at their feet was amazingly beautiful reflecting the night sky.

Feeling like I should stay for a while, the need to get out of here also reached me; after so much work, I decided to return to the city, satisfied with my progress. Beginning to stroll back, I saw few other players that were also at the fields, which was expected. They probably also knew that leveling was a priority in these moments, and that was very brave. I could still assume that the majority of the players were still in the city, hiding and trying to assimilate, no, trying to convince themselves that this wasn't real, that it was just a dream.

I couldn't blame them, heck; even I would've done the same thing if I hadn't cleared my mind of bad thoughts and if I hadn't gotten a burst of courage at the last second. In spite of all that, I felt bad, I wanted to help them, but right now, what could I do?

I gritted and clenched my fist, but it was useless. As I started walking back to the city, following the small stone path, there was an overwhelming view.

The sight was pretty amazing; so many players were hunting all at the same time in the vast space of these fields, ten times the amount of players that I saw before. There were so many of them, people with colorful, yet different clothes, and the basic starting equipment. And on their hands, multiple types of weapons, from swords, axes, spears etc.

But I knew it wouldn't last. And they also knew it. Even though there were plenty of monster spawns, it just wasn't enough. There wasn't a balance of players and monsters, and they would soon stop, taking time to re-spawn. It was logical, but there were still so many players coming and going, running and brandishing their weapons at the beasts.

This scenario could get out of hand, because players tend to be competitive and with the addition of what just happened a while ago, someone might get hurt sooner or later. That's why I hurried and followed the road towards the city. As soon as I saw the [INNER AREA] icon pop up, I felt tremendously relieved. Staying inside the systems prevention area, nothing can happen to a player.

"Now to find a room…"

Whispering, I looked across the central plaza, ignoring my thought about what had happened here earlier, as I walked towards the closest INN and requested a room. To my surprise (well not really, seeing that many would be hiding, it wasn't strange that most INNs would be full) there was no vacancy.

Taking a large breath, I gave a large sigh and thanked the NPC as I went INN by INN looking. It took a while to find a room, but as soon as I got it, I locked the door and fell face first on the bed.

Tash!

It just wasn't me; thousands would be in despair tonight. I now freely thought about the families of the thousands of humans trapped in this virtual prison.

_213! That number of people died in just minutes!_

I felt bad for the families of those deceased, no, for the families of every single person. I also thought about my family.

_Have they been informed yet? Will they be right next to my body in the real world?_

It was impossible to take thoughts like this out of my head, but I knew it was useless, as contact between the two worlds was now impossible; and out of all this, I knew that I also had to rest, as I wouldn't be of much use if wasn't in full shape.

_This will be a long night_.

I thought as I lay there, staring at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 2: Death

**Chapter 2**

**Death.**

It came and took almost 2,000 players, two-thousand human lives. The time which it took for those players to meet their demise: less than a month.

Yet, since this death game began, on November 6, and almost a month later, there is a light of hope.

Today, December 3, news that a group was forming to challenge the first floor boss was confirmed. It was supposed to be a meeting to gather as much players as possible to challenge the unthinkable, what players never thought would reached: the boss room of the first floor.

Everyone was scared, and it was understandable. More than Sixty players, sixty lives taken each day; it was too much for anyone to take. And because of this, few players had been clearing the labyrinth on this floor; but even that didn't stop us, as even though we didn't have much, we worked our hearts out to find a single passage, and to which I contributed.

_If we had more helping hands, this would be much easier!_

But all of that didn't stop an elite party from finding the boss room. The twenty floor labyrinth was massive, so it was quite a surprise that they found it so soon. And that was good, because for all we know, we might still be stuck fighting and mapping.

But now, it was time to ban together to defeat this monster and prove that this game isn't unbeatable.

* * *

The leader of the clearing party and the man that banded us together was named [Diabel] . A strong looking player, dark purple hair and a self-proclaimed role of knight, he took the initiative to gather the game´s strongest players for the coming battle. Showing apparent leadership, he spoke throughout the meeting as everyone nodded in response.

The briefing had gone smooth, not many players showed up, as expected, but they would have to do. As everyone knows about the possibility of obliteration; it took much bravery to just be here, in this meeting. But in spite of all this, there was a cheerful atmosphere and an unrivaled approval to storm the monster keeping us from taking the first steps toward exiting the game.

But, like many other things, it can't all go so smooth. Almost at the end, a rough male player stormed the meeting and began shouting nonsense about [Beta Testers]. With pointy-pin like hair, apparent attitude and wearing plated armor, he gave an aura of greed.

With him shouting, it sort of looked like not many people liked these "Beta Testers", from what I could hear. I knew what they were, and I really didn't care about them. To me, they are real life persons trapped in this game, just like everyone else.

Up to this point, I´d been sitting there, nodding at the facts placed before us. But just as the mysterious player spoke his opinions; the ruckus became louder, stirring up doubts about whether this so called "Beta Testers" were "bad" people.

He announced himself as [Kibaou].

_Why are they being like this? Why treat them like some kind of murders? They are just like everyone else here!_

I still couldn't understand.

It was then when all of a sudden it all came to a stop. A tall dark figure stood up and began speaking on behalf of these "unfair levelers". A battle axe wielder, he gently announced his name and began calming everyone down.

His name: [Agil].

"Ughh!"

I was surprised. Genuinely and unmistakably surprised.

It was not because of what he saying, but at his appearance. Not a single person that I have seen so far had his type of complexion.

His dark, chocolate colored skin was overwhelmingly distinct from the rest of the people gathered here. He was probably the only one here with distinct facial hair in form of a small goatee and bald head.

Giving his speech, it was impossible to not hear him out, as his massive and bulky presence and deep voice were quite impressive.

As I sat there, with my face covered and as far from the front as possible, I snickered because I hadn't even noticed him.

"…Ha, guess I'm not the only one"


	4. Chapter 3: Team

**Chapter 3**

**Team.**

Two days have passed since the first meeting and I was already in a team (technically it would be a party). It was probably the first time I had actually socialized with players in this world. It felt great knowing people depended on you and you on them.

No one complaining about my appearance or anything concerning me, as we didn't talk much, I was chosen to be in Group A. The leader of the group was a hammer wielding and shield user that seemed pretty strong. All of our team was composed of melee weapon users with shields. This was basically because we were one of the two tank groups that would take on the hits that the boss threw at the party.

I was also a sword and shield user. I picked up the shield because I felt I needed something extra. But it was more due to experimenting with different types of compositions in my build. Although, it felt good knowing I could shield myself with it, I knew I couldn't get to attached, because I would constantly be open to new options.

Aside from my weapon composition, I wore light armor. Everyone seemed to have the same arming option, since it seems that heavy armor is meant for higher floors and rare on this first one. It consisted of a small chest plate, spaulders on my shoulders, a pair of light vambracers and greaves; all the same color and material.

And as we closed in to the boss room, and as we drew near, I wondered whether or not it would be enough to take on the massive threat that awaited us.

_Have faith._

I thought, as I braced myself for combat.

* * *

December 4, around 2:30 p.m. It started.

Rushing in with my team, everyone let out their battle cries as we raced to cross swords with the beast.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Overlapping with the floor boss´s own tremendous roar, we rushed forward, without fear.

The massive [Illfang the Kobold Lord] was supposed to be a demi-human, but it looked more like an overweight giant lizard. Armed with a bone axe and a crude shield, it swung down its weapon as our leader took the first blow.

Bang!

As a few sparks flew out, we covered our teammate and the battle truly began.

Swinging it weapon at us again, we took it and with some effort repelled it. But it would take more to beat us, so was we quickly recovered, we prepared for the next hit.

Using the rotation strategy, we switched to and fro, taking hits and letting the attackers do their thing. And all of this was being coordinated by the leader himself.

Roar after roar, its HP gauge dropped, leaving three left.

Screech!

Its giant-sized blade scratched deeply into my shield, as I was pushed a few meters back. Taking a breath, I lunged forward once again.

The scenario was practically the same for the majority of the battle. Taking damage, retreating and healing while the other team takes our role, switching back and rotating with the attack groups.

_We can do this!_

I thought, as the boss´s HP gauge plummeted further and further. This feeling was in the air as every single one of the forty-four players launching this daring attack began fighting even harder. It was natural, seeing "Illfang´s" gauge reach the yellow zone, thoughts of a decisive victory certainly began surfacing in everyone's mind.

But it felt a little bit odd. This beast was the only thing stopping us from reaching the next floor, an obstacle that everyone feared and couldn't imagine fighting. But we were here, doing battle, and not a single player had collapsed.

But I spoke too soon.

What happened next startled everyone. The very core of the elite fighting party, the lead Diavel, was hurled into the air, by a new weapon unleashed by the boss. Reaching its HP gauge´s yellow zone, the new weapon was taken out. It was described in the meeting, but no one had the idea of the destructive power of its blade.

Landing with much force, it was impossible to survive something like that. The very man, who gathered the strongest players possible and attempted to lead all of them to combat, was now dead.

Every player froze, stunned at the situation. Even the boss seemed to picture the moment, and as if it almost understood, it also stood there. The gasps of desperation filled the hall, for a short moment.

It was then that a young boy appeared.

Amazed by his apparent age, no, by the very rage in his eyes, everyone gave an even more shocked look.

So young and fragile looking, he single handedly took on the boss, as his comrade aided him.

Flashes of light shone throughout the hall, furious yells came from that single person. Taking on a deadly monster all by himself had everyone startled. It was very brave, yet stupid. A reckless move to attempt to chop down the very beast that moments ago took a player´s soul.

That's when I soon realized that he couldn't make it on his own and yelled to my comrades.

"Come on! We gotta help them!"

And with a stroke of luck, just as both of brave young warriors got knocked to the floor, the leader of Group B, the giant Agil, shielded them from annihilation.

We then moved in and commenced fulfilling our role once again. But at that instant, we were met with a superb skill straight from the monster´s weapon.

Screams and light ran across, as we flew few meters across the hall after the giant unexpected attack. It looked to be an unknown and high level katana skill.

As we faltered and tried to recover, the same young figure came into play once more.

The very boy from before, now in berserk state, began an unbelievable array of attacks. Slashing to and fro, he became one with his weapon. The beast realized and began an attempt to shake off the menace, but just at the last second, the young man dealt the final blow, shattering the beast to pieces.

Thousands of glass fragments filled the air, as Illfang disappeared.

Amazingly, we defeated the obstacle that kept reminding us that this world was unbeatable.


	5. Chapter 4: Hope

**Chapter 4**

**Hope.**

A simple word; yet when news got out about the events on the first floor, we had given it to many, if not to all of the remaining 8,000 or so players. The hope to reach the one-hundredth floor was still on, and the death of the man who rounded us up wouldn't be forgotten, and neither would it be in vain.

Few days later, players stormed the newly found city on the second floor. Everyone seemed joyful, as the days passed. Those who were brave enough left Starting City and fled towards the new towns.

And with the help of new additions, a mere ten days is what it took to defeat the second floor boss, and another seven to defeat the third floor boss.

It wasn't that fast as people might want, but it was a steady pace in which we were careful not to lose another man. It was also hard, not only knowing that we could die, the fatigue that came with constant battles, but mainly the hopes of the remaining players stuck in this death game on our shoulders.

I was also worried. Worried that I wouldn't be able to help protect and release those 8,000 players. They were good people, I knew that, and they were counting on us to clear the game. Even though they weren't helping physically, I knew they had hopes and were praying we get further and further.

However, what calmed me was the fact that I was able to do something while being on the front lines. It was something I was proud of, as I would do my best to see the day when we all get out of here.

Not only did I want to help others; I also had my personal reasons. Like many others, I also had someone to return to, and that's why I was fighting, fighting with everything I had. And every single moment I had free, I would hope for their safety in the real world.

"…. Anya…"

I sought for her warmth, as I lay on the grassy hill.

"I will return to you..."


	6. Chapter 5: Collaboration

**Chapter 5**

**Collaboration.**

I intended to work together with others. I had decided. I had to fight with others at my side. The way I saw it, working together was more efficient that going solo on the front lines. The reliance that you have when working together is a must in this trap world. That's why I had decided to join a guild.

Guilds were pretty new and not many were available. Since the discovery of the third floor quest to form a guild, few have successfully formed one.

We were now on the ninth floor and a handful of guilds were formed. It was probably due to the fact that not many people have the confidence to join others. The majority of the players were in fact still stuck in the Town of Beginnings. But others were confident and formed guilds; groups that the system allows for players to ban together and be more powerful.

But the problem was: who do I join?

I was determined to join one, but who? I didn't know anyone and to simply ask to join up was out of the question. I couldn't just walk up to some random guild and ask to join. I was also pretty shy, so that was out of the question.

Unless…..

There was still an option. Out of all the newly formed guilds, only two or three were on the front lines permanently. I intended to fight on the front as long as I can, so that left me with one option.

The [Aincrad Liberation Squad].

It was formed with Kibaou as the leader; he was the man that I somewhat despised, yet I couldn't deny the fact that it was him that encouraged the clearing party to its limit. With only around twenty or maybe even thirty members, the ALS was the biggest guild yet; and the good part was that they needed even more recruits.

It was no secret that the clearing party was tiny in comparison to the remaining players. We were probably around fifty or so players. The clearers were in serious need of more players contributing to finishing the game.

"It's decided then, tomorrow… I'll go"

* * *

January, 2023

Between clearing floors, hunting and personal everyday activities, around two months have passed and we've cleared floors like we were on a time limit (which we were). An astonishing speed of two or three days to clear a floor. At this rate, we might reach a quarter of the floating castle in just under one more month.

But it was a pain. Everyone was exhausted, yet we always seem to have enough strength to get by every day. Fighting in the boss battles does raise your level, but it's still not enough exp. One must hunt on spare time just to be on the average 10 levels above the current floor level.

Things like eating and sleeping were becoming more like luxuries than necessities, let alone activities like cooking your own meal or even fabricating your own clothing. Yet, I always found some time to cook a bit, yearning to recreate the cuisine I was used to.

I would also go snooping around whenever I got the chance. Sightseeing the marvelous landscape of the ever changing floors. From great crystal-clear lakes and lush coniferous forest, to dry deserts and snow covered mountains. Even though it was all virtual, I found it beautiful in a way. I had always been so busy with school and work to even stop and glimpse at my surroundings, let alone travel. And now, I was able to go places even I couldn't imagine.

But not today; after a well-earned rest day, and after a satisfying meal, I returned to where it all began; Starting City.

A huge medieval type city, with hundreds of stone and wood buildings, it was quite a sight. A 1 km. diameter city, players were bustling towards shops and restaurants and NPCs were awaiting clients, as a typical day in this floating castle unfolded. As expected, the main plaza was a bit crowded. Many players coming and going from the teleport gate at the center, disappearing as they teleported.

The only reason I came back to this place, this space that still has the same vibe as the first day, was to join the only guild I knew that might accept me, the Aincrad Liberation Squad.

Like any other guild, they had a base. But this was no ordinary little house, no, with the congregation of many players in the guild they managed to acquire the biggest landmark in Aincrad, the [Black Iron Palace].

* * *

Entering the massive building, I was struck with the drastic change in temperature, seemingly cooler inside. Passing thru the giant black pillars, I reached the ultimate tombstone, the [Monument of Life].

Inscribed on it, were the names of every single player stuck in this death game. And once you die, your name will forever be crossed of from the humongous list. Knowing that standing there would lead to nothing, I hurried towards the inner part of the palace not before saying a small prayer for those who are no longer in this world.

Walking down the massive hallway, I was met with quite an unexpected figure.

"Stop right there, where do you think you're going?"

"Excuse me sir, I came to join"

As I said proudly, the man looked as if he was about to burst into laughter.

"Young man, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, get out of here now before you get into trouble"

This man, probably in his thirties, with a large complexion, a little overweight and a shabby face, was a recent member of the clearing party. I had seen him on the last boos battle on the eighth floor. He looked like he was in a high position within the guild from the look of his gear, which was pretty strange considering I had only seen him recently. Still I had no intention of backing off from his warning.

"My mind´s made up, I need a guild if I want to continue fighting on the front lines, so can you tell me where I can sign up"

"Hahaha, boy you have much to learn. The name´s [Brock]. I'm currently in charge of recruitment around here. So… you want to join so bad, now don't you? Well of that's what you want, why don't you show me your skills, in a [DUEL]!"

"Ughh!"

_A duel, here and now? …I'm confident in my skills, but still, why would someone want to duel inside a confined space? I may not know his intentions, but a fight is a fight, and I´m not about to lose to this man!_

"I accept your challenge, yet if I win, let it be clear that I WILL join"

"Ha, I have no intention of letting you do that, now let's see what you're made of!"

_What's his problem!? The front needs more men, yet here he is, testing me out!_

Accepting the request, I waited for the 60 second mark as I unsheathed my weapon; my sword: [Resilence Blade], a one-handed broadsword with a dark gray blade and silver hilt, from the sheath on my waist. I had recently acquired it from a monster drop and didn't waste time to make it my main weapon. It wasn't a rare drop, but it was superb weapon.

As I did, the somewhat arrogant man also took out his battle axe. It was double-edged two-handed weapon with dark purple decorations.

Bracing myself, I took an attack pose and awaited the clock. I had dropped the shield because after a while I felt it was quite unnecessary; and also, I was no longer in the tank groups, but rather in the attack groups, so I felt it interfered with battle.

As soon as the last second disappeared, the man took a strange pose and as soon as I realized it, he hurled his axe towards me.

_Swoosh!_

As if it was in slow-motion, the tip of the blade was pointing straight at me with killing intent. An electric surge ran thru my body making me feel immovable for a second, as if my feet couldn't respond. I didn't expect something so reckless, yet it was quite original trying to end the duel in one swing.

_But I won't go down so easily! _

I hit the ground with all my might as I hurled towards the axe in midair. Leaning towards the right and managing to roll on the ground as I landed, I wasn't without injury. The axe flew right passed me and managed to scrape me on my left arm before crashing on a black pillar but doing no damage to it.

A soon as I finished my consecutive roll on the ground, I activated a sword skill [Uppercut]. A bright light shone and my blade took full damage on the man from his lower left towards his right shoulder.

_Slash!_

His HP gauge and his surprised expression said everything; the duel was over.

But his expression was expected. I knew from the start that he would try something reckless but I didn't imagine something like that. But he underestimated me. I hadn't been practicing and leveling up for nothing.

Reaching for a healing potion, I handed it to him. Despite his apparent anger and surprise, he took the glass bottle and drank the life-giving liquid. I had faced off with a few players in duels, yet all of them would curse and yell as soon as I offered help. But this man was different; he swallowed his pride and accepted my assistance. As soon as the bottle dispersed, he stood up and turned to face me.

"You've got quite the skills there; I reckon you've been leveling quite hard"

"Just the necessary to be on the front"

"Is that so, well I guess I have no other choice than to let you join"

"…"

As he walked towards his weapon and began to head towards the inner palace, he uttered in a tone similar to a military officer.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, cero seven-hundred hours on the clock, to appoint you to your new party; that is all!"

Standing there, I was about to express my gratitude but the man had already disappeared into the massive doors on the other side of the great hallway.

_He's not that bad, in fact, he's pretty cool!_

"Ha, guess I really did it"

Going back thru the same route, I had a feeling that this was going to be a pretty good day.


	7. Chapter 6: Beauty

**Chapter 6**

**Beauty.**

Yes, she was beautiful. Her radiance outshining even the sun, this young lady across the street had resplendence so delightful, I had to stop and witness it, as this virtual world´s warm sunset light bathed her with even more luminescence.

I had just joined the Aincrad Liberation Squad a while ago, and as I was heading towards the main plaza, I happened to turn and look at a spot where multiple players were waiting in line, impatient. They seemed to be waiting at a small stand on the side of the road. They all gave the impression of being low-level players, from the original starting clothing that they still had on, even though new equipment is available in every shop at affordable prices. It was probable that they were of the many that refused to go out on the fields and just stayed in the Town of Beginnings for safety.

_Poor people, they still believe that this situation is some kind of bad dream and that they will get out any moment now. It's a sad sight, yet there is still hope for them. We are their hope; we will clear this game for them and for the rest of the players still surviving._

Analyzing this, I then thought.

_But if they are resigned and won't go out to fight for at least enough to feed themselves, why are they lined up in a stand as if they were going to buy something?_

As I was analyzing, the beautiful young lady and a few other people called out and began handing out small leather bags.

In between my thoughts, I still couldn't take my eyes off the delightful view. It was this one person that kept me immobile, as I glanced from a distance. She wore a dark green, yellow striped cloak and beneath it, the simple warrior´s equipment and no armor except the chest plate. Her weapon: some type of short sword or long dagger hanging from her waist, yet all of that wasn't what caught my eye. It was because of her aura; and yet I also couldn't ignore the fact that she wasn't of Japanese descent.

Her gleaming long strawberry blonde hair flowed down on her shoulder, like a small, yet graceful waterfall. Her pearl white skin seemed so soft, like fluffy clouds on a sunny day. And topping it all, her alluring light-green eyes were the center of attention of my sight. Like pools of sparkling turquoise water, they seemed to have the power to pull you in.

And with all of this, she wasn't just superbly attractive; she was also doing something that I thought no one else was doing: helping the weak. Yes, the very players gathered here were those that chose not to ever leave the city, those who couldn't level-up, in exchange for their survival, because that was all they were doing: Surviving.

But it wasn't their fault, they were scared. If it was anyone´s fault, it was ours, for not clearing dungeons and floors faster.

_I promised to help out anyone and everyone I met, yet look at me, I'm still being selfish._

"That's one of the head organizers of the mutual aid organization"

_Oh shoot! Damn, she scared me!_

As I turned surprised at the sudden speech, a dark shadow appeared. It was a familiar player that was quite well known, yet very secretive; a girl with cat-like whisker stripes on her face, the most famous information broker: [Argo].

If you were looking for information about anything, and I mean anything, in the game, she was the one to go to.

"[MMO Today] huh?"

"That's right; if you want I could sell you information for 15,000 col"

_15,000! Now that's a pricey tag! _

"…No thanks, I don't like to go into people´s personal information, besides, I like doing stuff by myself"

"Suit yourself, but remember, the deal will still be available if you change your mind"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got more important stuff to do anyway"

As soon as my response came out and I turned around, the girl was already gone. She had quite the skills to wander around and disappear suddenly.

_Yet, I have a strange urge to want to at least meet this young lady….What am I thinking? Someone like her would never hang around someone like me! Yet it's strange that I actually want to meet someone in the first place, considering that I don't even have any friends up until now….But you know what, F this! I'll just go up there and ask for her name! I wouldn't let this fear of being close to people take the best of me._

"It's just a name, right? How hard can it be?"

Determined, I starting walking towards the almost empty stand; the majority of the players were already gone, most likely back to their hiding places.

But as soon as I was just a few feet away, a familiar sound reverberated and a tingle ran down my body. It was a player holding a dagger, pointed straight at me.

_Damn!_

"Hold it big buy! Where are you going? You seem like you have enough money, so what's your business here? You here to persuade us not to be doing things like this? Or are you just a stingy one that doesn't want to let go of his coin?!"

_What a little brat! This little girl, was actually threatening me?_

She wore a similar cloak to the one on the beautiful young lady; yet, her hood was on, so it wasn't possible to see her face. But it was obvious that she had some guts! With her short stature and apparent attitude problem, it seemed that a type of incident like this had already happened, thus her reaction.

_But what could've happened to make her so aggravated_?

"Hey, take it easy, I was just going to ask about the deeds you do, that's all. I had never seen others help those who are still afraid, it was just curiosity"

"Well, you know what happened to the cat that got curious! Same thing will happen to you if you don't take of the mask and start talking!"

"Ange, leave the guy alone, there is no need for this quarrel"

Her soft voice rang out, as both the little brat and I stood on the middle of the road. We both turned surprised, yet I was even more by the sound of her voice. It was soothing and calm, yet filled with a tinge of command.

"It's ok, it was my error to just walk up here, I apologize. My name is Christopher and as you can see, I'm not from around here"

With my eyes meeting hers, I unequipped the head gear that covered most of my face and introduced myself. Staring for quite a long while, it seemed that everyone was surprised from my looks.

"I was passing by when your acts of charity caught my eye; I just wanted information, that's all. I also want to lend a hand, if I could, to help out in any way; you see, guilds are pretty much broke these days and I doubt yours has enough funds to keep conducting these generous acts"

"Wait, did you just say your avatar's name, or your real name? You know, that's really stupid of you"

The soft voice that came from the beautiful girl´s lips was tender, yet it hurt so much because she was speaking the truth. However, my avatar´s name is quite complex so I couldn't just give it out; I wanted to calm everyone, seeing that they were uneasy from my presence, but didn't want to start a discussion about my name.

As I was about to speak once again, the small girl with the menacing dagger yelled out.

"Just drop the act! I've chased away others like you. All of you are pervert bastards! Wanting to get close to my friend with who-knows what intentions!"

_You know, you're starting to get on my nerves!_

This little one was quite protective of her friend, and she was in her right. I've heard stories about male players harassing female players. She was right, those are bastards! It was bad enough that there were few female players; they are very prone to be afraid of dangerous situations and on top of that, they also had to face threats like those.

But this girl had it all wrong; yes, I was going to ask for her friend's name, just her name, nothing more. But I also wanted to know about the aid services of their group.

_Man! What did I get myself into!?_

"No, no. you have it all wrong! I'm not like that! I admit, I was surprised to see another foreigner just like me, yet I'm here is because I wanted to offer my assistance… You see, I once made a promise to help out anyone I met, yet, I haven't lived up to that promise…. But I want to mend my errors, make up for the lost time and help out others before myself!"

"So you want to help, now do you? Tell me Christopher, how do we know we can trust you? What could really be driving you to help others? It's true that we have financial problems and we´re also short-handed, yet we can't just be begging for charity from strangers"

"…Well… in the real world… I was helped out by a lot of people. Despite my mistakes, they were still there, giving me a helping hand. I realized too late that I should be repaying them when we got stuck inside here. I guess… well… this is a way of paying them back, helping others that really need it"

_Wait! Why the hell was I giving these strangers my personal explanations!? I can't let my weak side take over! …Yet, for some reason, it feels good letting others know what I think._

I was somewhat embarrassed, turning my head slightly to the side. As soon as I did, the little girl sheathed her dagger and stepped away. To her side, the other three companions also relaxed and took their hands away from their weapons. I hadn't realized it, but they were all female. They were a party of four, tasked with sharing food from what I saw a while ago.

And yet, I could only stand there, shy, waiting for their laughter from the speech I just gave, as I get pretty nervous when I'm around females. But I didn't even hear a single giggle, just a soft voice as it spoke from a pair of tender lips with a faint smile.

"You're quite the strange player, yet I believe your sincerity. Unfortunately it's not up to me, our leader is the one takes up player contributions to the organization. I could talk to him if you want, but the problem is that he went on a mission and won't be back in a while. This is [Ange], send her a friend request and she´ll let you know what he says"

_So the little brat´s name is _[Ange]_, huh? …But I have to make her my friend!?... Well I guess I don't have a choice, it's either this or I won't get to know the beautiful young lady´s name._

"WHAT! I have to be his FRIEND!?"

_Listen little girl! I'm also not down with the idea, since you're not exactly the first person I would like to be friends with, but it's for a greater good!_

As I sent the request, the three female members began to leave, probably heading back to base. It was probably a weird day for all of us, having to watch as I awkwardly requested to help.

"So…. I guess we'll be seeing each other some other time. I should head back now. Thanks again… for everything!"

"No, thank you, it's good to know there are more like us around here. And plus, it's you who will now be helping out after this"

Her dazzling hair flowed with the wind as she turned around and headed north with her companions. The little kid, Ange, also headed out. I was left alone, as I stood there. But suddenly, remembering the true purpose which drove me to this place, I called out.

"Hey wait! I didn't catch your names!"

"I think it's enough for just one of us to be in contact with you. Besides! You're a stranger we just met!"

The one who called out wasn't who I expected. It was one of the two other girls, seemingly nicer than the smallest one.

Standing on the middle if the road, I watched as the group got further away.

"…I guess I just have to wait then. But if this is another challenge, I'll gladly accept it! I WILL get to know her!"

With the orange sky and the sun about to set, I headed for the main plaza. I figured that the day was still young, and what better way to end I than to do some late night leveling!

_I was right, today was a great day!_


	8. Chapter 7: Captain

**Chapter 7**

**Captain.**

Yep, I am officially part of the ALS, and now they appointed me to this grade. I was startled, as I expected to start from the bottom, as I just happened to enlist yesterday. To my surprise, it was Brock who appointed me.

_Guess he really is a cool guy!_

In the real world, I was quite interested in military things. I enjoyed reading military magazines and web sites. It was a hobby of mine. I in fact had done mandatory military training, but I never imagined to be appointed to a high grade. And now, even if it's in a virtual world, I had one.

"Very well, here´s your squad. You are to report to your post every day at cero seven-hundred hours every day to me. Your team is assigned to map and hunt on the front. Half the profits will go to the guild; it's up to you to report this. The other half is for your teammates, for supplies and upgrades. Remember, anything happens, report right away"

_At seven! You gotta be kidding! I have to wake up so early!?_

"Yes sir!"

Right in front of us, there were three other players. The first was a young, black haired boy, around 16 or so. He equipped a short sword, small shield and basic tank equipment. The second was a long black haired youth; he seemed to be around 17. He had a long winged spear and wore light armor. The third was a big, brown haired player that seemed to be around my age. He had a two-handed long sword hanging from his waist and sported seemingly heavy armor.

"These are new recruits, just like you. Up until now, we didn't know what to do with them since every other squad was full. As you might of already seen, each of these squads are made up of four players. We currently have four of these squads and a full party that is appointed to the commander"

"…."

"I'll leave you then, you now have your first assignment"

Delivering his final command, Brock turned around and headed the same way that he did when we fought yesterday.

I didn't know how I felt right now. I came to the Black Iron Palace this day to formally join the ALS as just another warrior, yet this man appointed me to a small team; and I was to lead them. I objected, arguing that I wasn't apt to be a leader, but he didn't listen. He said that he already appointed me to a squad and that even the commander was ok with it, and if I didn't want to do this, then I could resign and give up.

_And I not about to give up now am I!? Then team leader it is!_

This situation was quite awkward, because we didn't know each other, and worst of all, I didn't even know how to direct myself to them. This was going to be hard, yet it was yet another challenge I was willing to accept.

"Well then, I guess we´ll be the fifth squad in the ALS. As you heard, I'll be team leader. I´ll introduce myself. You can call me Christopher, and yes, it's my real name"

"It's a pleasure sir! My name´s [Zero]. I´m 15 and recently joined the ALS because I want to help out in clearing the game!"

The little sword and shield user blasted away as he introduced himself. He seemed very joyful, yet too young to take on this huge burden.

"The name´s [Tak]. Same as the kid, only I'm 18"

The spear user spoke, trying to limit his speech. To me, he seemed like the quiet type of person. And finally it was the last guy´s turn, the two-handed sword user. He looked quite serious and imposing. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but he soon spoke up.

"It's [Kato] ok!? And my personal information is none of your business!"

Before an argument started, I quickly ordered to move out, as we had orders given to us.

"It´s all right, it is unethical to give out personal information anyway. Well then, let's move out, we´ve gotta map the tenth floor´s dungeon to find the boss room"

* * *

As we traversed thru the tenth floor, past the [Thousand Snake Castle], and into the dungeon, I went thinking about my enrollment in the ALS. It was funny how Brock named me a captain, since the ones who lead "fireteams" like this "squad" are actually Sergeants or Corporals. Well from what I've read, "fireteams" are small units made up of four members: team leader, rifleman or scout, grenadier and automatic rifleman.

_Ha, it's funny how we sort-of fit this description._

Of course, we´re not using firearms, but bladed weapons. But still, if I were to put it that way, Zero would be the rifleman, because they both have the standard equipment; next would be Tak, who would be the grenadier, because they both provide attacks over spacious areas; and Kato would be automatic rifleman, because they both lay down suppressive fire and take down the most enemies.

And from the few mobs we´ve encountered, this was really taking form. Yet, I still felt I couldn't fill in the leader part. I had always been a follower and now I "lead" a team. But I accepted the challenge, and I planned on doing my best.

Slice after slice, we made our way thru the dungeon, mapping out the unknown labyrinth. Few orders came from me; as I hoped to one day earn the respect from my new comrades.


	9. Chapter 8: Acknowledgment

**Chapter 8**

**Acknowledgment.**

Four days have passed since I was appointed to my team, and in those few days, we´ve been getting to know each other bit by bit.

It has been the same work every day. Going out, mapping and hunting, returning to base and resting for a bit. It was quite hard, but my men managed. However, the one I was worried about was Zero. Really young to be doing things like this, I approached him more than the others.

"So Zero, may I ask you something? How did you get here? I mean how was your life before this?"

"Well, I was starting upper secondary school, and I had plans to study civil engineering, you know; the normal stuff. I was the one of the few lucky ones to get a copy of the game, and today, here I am. But now, I guess it will be really hard getting back to normal once we get out"

"…."

"However, we can't just give up like that. Once we get out, we´ll be famous right? I mean, maybe they´ll even give us medals and stuff for getting thru this!"

_Man, he really thinks we´ll get out, huh? I sure hope he´s right._

"Ha, yeah of course! You´ll see, we´ll be out in no time"

The kid was living a normal life in the real world. Normal is the word to describe him, yet he seemed a bit lonely. He was after all the youngest member in the whole ALS.

_But I still wonder, what drives him to be fighting? And way up on the front?_

The answer came from the most unexpected place. It was quite a surprise, coming from someone whom I thought to be pretty tough.

"That kid has gone thru a lot. He lost his friends in battle once. He was cowering in Starting City when I found him and decided to care of him, yet sometimes, he took care of me. We´ve been like this pretty much since the start"

"Ooh, I had no idea, I'm sorry"

"…"

"But what about Tak, what's his story?"

"Well, we then met Tak, who´s really a pretty smart guy, but he doesn't really talk a lot. We were all scared of dying, but we kept on fighting. It was then that we decided to join the ALS, and now here we are"

"So you guys knew each other already, huh? But why not form a guild? I mean, you did have the minimum amount of members to make one"

"It´s probably the same reason you're here; relying on many members to fight many enemies. The more there are, the easier it is"

It was the first time I heard Kato speak so… naturally. I realized that he wasn't just some grumpy old man; he also cared for others and kept them safe. It was so that I felt that I wasn't fit to lead such strong companions, but this guy seemed to differ from my thoughts.

"I can see you're having a hard time leading the group. You shouldn't show that weakness to your soldiers because they're counting on you; and so am I. leading is really not my thing, besides, someone has to make the tough decisions!"

_It's like that then? Very well, I'll just have to live up to that!_

"Come on, we have work to do. And plus, we don't want to get too soft, now do we? Tonight´s dinner is on me!"

As we chuckled for a bit, we went to find the others and headed for the first floor. It was about to get dark and we couldn't stay inside the dungeon.

Many thoughts ran thru my mind, but they were things that couldn't be answered just yet. I should just focus on what a good day it was for me, and hopefully for the others too.

The current frontline and the extensive dungeon we were on was the twelfth floor. The clearing group passed thru the tenth and eleventh floor recently, and we were lucky enough to participate. We were going quite at it; still conquering floors at a 2 or 3 day rate. It was probably due to everyone´s contribution and enthusiasm to get to the one-hundredth floor and beat the game.

_And we will make it to the top, of that I'm sure!_


	10. Chapter 9: Duel

**Chapter 9**

**Duel.**

The only way to engage players inside the Inner Area, most players use them to settle arguments or to show off their power. They are carried out in almost any place, although they are better if performed outside or in large areas. The most common being the first strike, because of its safety. However, this activity came into mind for some reason because of my new duties.

The problem was that I need money, and quick; and hunting would take too much time and effort. This was due to my "honorary membership" in the organization MMO Today. They took me in as an exception, mainly due to my current stay in the ALS, and granted me permission to aid in any donation. I was surprised to find out that they weren't a guild yet, but instead, a congregation of players that help other players. Their members group up and help out in any way possible. This means that they don't have a leader, but more like a representative. Yet, many of their members do call a man their leader, a man named [Thinker].

* * *

However, it wasn't him who granted me a place in their congregation. It was a serious, yet charismatic woman named [Yulier].

"You see, we aren't a guild yet, but more like a group of friends. There is no leader, but everyone insists that Thinker be the one, after all, he is the founder"

"I see; so are you like the second in command or something? After all, I was sent a message to come with you, so are you?"

"No, no, I'm just another member. But everyone seems to put their trust on me, so I guess…"

She was a serious woman, yet I could still see some happiness in her eyes, even if she didn't show it. It seemed she was kind and understanding, someone whom you could trust.

_She does remind me of myself; so I will trust her, I mean, if she´s like me, why the hell not!?_

"Well, putting that aside, I do wish to contribute with acts, but I'm currently on the front with the ALS and can't be seen abandoning my post, so I guess it´ll have to be monetarily. Here are some of my earnings, it's not much but it´ll help"

Extending my fingers to pull out my window, I materialized my Col and handed it over to Yulier. She was, as expected, quite shocked from my withdraw. Even I was impressed at how much I had, but didn't regret giving it away; after all, it was for a good cause.

"15.000 Col! Are you sure? It's just…"

"It's alright; I can always make more, so I expect it to be used properly, please"

"Of course, and again, thank you"

After a shot bow, I prepared to leave the small home´s living room. Grabbing my cape, I opened the small wooden door, but was stopped by a sudden exclamation.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you, the only reason we decided to let you join was because a certain group vouched for it; you must have left quite an impression on that group, and specially its representative"

"…."

"By the way, what´s your name? You didn't tell me and you didn't even take of the mask. I know I can trust you, but I at least need a name"

"It´s Christopher, and thanks again"

As I shut the door and trotted towards the teleport gate, a smirk ran thru my lips. It was quite late and I had to go back to my post.

_Ha! So there is some hope!_

* * *

The ninth floor didn't have that much, it was basically the same layout as former floors; however, what stood out was the small arena in its main city, [Galba]. The simple medieval-type buildings all centered around a main plaza and the great forests around the city were quickly forgotten by the clearing group. But it soon became the "gambling central" for all players, a spot to place bets on various activities and events.

There were the typical board games, card games, dice games, fixed-odds betting, and the most attractive: Duels. This was the place where most mid-level and low-leveled players lost their Col, yearning for a chance to get easy cash. But nothing stopped many others from trying. It was a pretty bustling city, and nothing pulled more people in than PvP duels; and all of this was happening inside the cramped [Celeste Arena].

The ninth floor was right in the middle of things, as the frontlines where on the seventeenth floor.

Two weeks have passed since my team and I mapped the twelfth floor dungeon and barely one week since I was appointed "honorary member". Simply fighting like always, in my spare time during that period, I managed to bribe the few guards that keep vigilant eyes on the Black Iron Castle to let me out during the nights. It was quite unethical, but it was necessary to gain Col for donations.

In just a few days, I was able to adjust to my new life, soldier by day, gladiator by night. Though it was fatally hard, I completed my every day duties without hassle. Besides, it did have plenty of rewards, especially the strong level-ups that come with winning duels.

And with recognition, names start to pop up, and the one I liked the most was: [Silver Eyes].

* * *

A burst of sparks flew across the dim space, revealing a dark horned helmet.

Clang!

Our two swords met with great power and rejected each other with each blow. We both retracted but soon lunged forward as our sword skills moved our weapons. Hit and run moves were adopted and we were soon locked in combat.

It was late at night, probably around 11:00 p.m. I was still in Galba, inside the infamous Celeste Arena. The place half full, with some spectators standing and yelling out. The dark sky covered the arena like a mantle, with only the moon and a few lamps illuminating the place. These events were called [Midnight Rumbles], taking place late at night, when the city itself became more alive. After all, gambling is a nocturnal thing, and it was what kept the town running. Despite the hour and the conditions, there appeared to be many players that were enjoying the spectacle.

It probably felt like being at an arena at night in a sports game but without the lights and with the players having glowing uniforms. However, in this case, it was our swords that were glowing, and with the help of the light that came from the lamps, it probably wasn't too hard see. Yet, what was hard to see form the gladiator´s perspective was the opponents face, and let alone the spectators. But using sword skills in these conditions must ensure a hell of a show. Shards of colorful lights illuminating the scene, like fireworks on New Year's.

Smash!

Parrying his two-handed longsword with just enough energy, I activated a sword skill, [Vertical], as I moved the sword upward, but was soon rejected thanks to his two-handed sword skill, [Tilt], (similar to [Slant] but two-handed) that met with mine.

Each move and trick I tried was quickly handled by his sword, taking a toll on my patience.

_Damn! He´s strong!_

[Wolf Pack] was his name. We were both introduced in the 60 second wait at the start of the duel. He was quite tall, yet he was skilled with the longsword. He sported gray armor and gear and wore a dark helmet, making impossible to see his face. But the most noticeable thing was the wolf fur on his back, almost like a cape; I supposed that was where he got his name.

Silver Eyes was the one they gave me, obviously coming from the special head gear I always wore. It was a rather small piece, a single, sliver-made visor with eye slits; narrow enough to be able to see, I used it to conceal my identity, as only the bottom half of my face was visible.

I had also upgraded my armor, and seeing the skills of my opponent, I could assume he too had high-quality gear. But everything aside, I was confident that I knew him from somewhere.

_Where have I seen you?_

Clank!

Trampled by his attack while I was ignorantly trying to answer the questions on my mind, he once again he took the offensive and rained blows with his two-handed sword. It was hard blocking his moves while trying to note any opening in this semi-dark arena. Blow after blow, I dodged them, trying to read my opponent's moves.

As I fought my way thru, I remembered a certain trick that I encountered. And as most of his moves seemed to centered around downward strikes, I hoped for it to work.

_Time to change the game!_

After our weapons repelled other, he activated a sword skill, [Overhand], (opposite to [Uppercut] but two-handed) and released it. Taking my chance and analyzing the trajectory, I lunged backwards with all the strength in my legs.

_Ughh! Not today!_

Readying my sword, I took it by the tip of the handle and hurled it forward.

Seeing it fly in the air towards my opponent, I put my hopes onto it.

Shluk!

Penetrating his right shoulder, it took the necessary damage to end the duel.

As I landed, I hurried to help the man and retrieve my sword.

_I was lucky to hit him; otherwise he would've sliced me up in no time!_

As the Congratulations sign appeared, a small window popped up in front of me, alerting me of my new level. I turned it away and offered my help to the man on the ground.

"Those were some pretty amazing skills sir"

"Can't say the same for you, that was a trick move you pulled out"

"Hey, it's a duel after all. Do everything you can to win!"

Smiling, I defended my moves.

"Guess you're right, I might even borrow that little trick of yours"

"Sure, anytime"

As the crowd became louder, we walked towards the exit, exchanging remarks. Meeting with one of the organizers, we greeted each other and went different paths. As a small man stood in front of me, he handed over a leather bag filled with coins, and as I accepted my earnings, he spoke.

"Looks like you´re quite famous now"

"Naa, I'm just another fighter in the arena"

"Well… here's you pay for today, make sure to check out before you go and rest"

Storing my night´s earnings and preparing to leave, the small man turned around and happily said:

"I was just wondering, if you want… there are another two that would like to take their money back; it's ok if you don't want to, I guess I'll just have to make something up"

_Two more, huh?_

Unsheathing my sword once more, I happily accepted.

"I guess this means I won't be resting today"


	11. Chapter 10: Giant

**Chapter 10**

**Giant.**

That's how they described him, and some people even feared the dark-skinned man. Yet to the majority of players that knew him, he was a friendly and helpful person. To me, he was a great comrade whom I could trust I any matter; it was Agil.

The first foreigner I encountered, I searched for his stand, as he was an early-starting merchant. I always strived to do business with him, as I was curious to know his story. Quickly getting to know each other, it seemed he also wanted to know my origin, as he was the first person I revealed myself to. Both foreigners, we got along quite well.

"Well, my man, if it isn't the glorious silver eyes!"

His deep voice and bulky presence always enlightened me, as I would come directly to his stand the next day whenever I hunted after the midnight rumbles were over.

"Hey Agil, how's the shop doing? Scare many customers off already!?"

"Hey brotha´, don't disrespect my business! It's only a mat now, but one day I'll get my very own place!"

"Yeah, well I hope you do. Anyways, I've got something for you"

"Oh, looks like you don't waste time. You know, the [Lobo Fur] you sold me last time, it was quite the attraction, I had many customers fighting over it!"

"Oh yeah!? Well, you're in luck, because this time, some player betted with a [Dark Leopard Pelt]! It's supposed to be a rare drop, and I bet I could make a hell of an outfit!"

Materializing a dark-spotted animal skin, I handed it over.

"Man! Oh man! You really are something! I'm going to make a fortune out of this!... But hold on, how much do you want?"

"Well… judging from its appearance… How about 60,000 Col?"

"Sixty-thousand! Come on man! You know I don't have that much!"

"Haha, relax bro! I was just kidding!"

Taking an annoyed pose, the tall man crossed his arms. And as he stood there, I somewhat understood why some people feared him. Standing at probably more than 1.90 m., he was a towering person, yet I didn't have a hard time being around him like others, as I probably also had a height around 1.80 m. myself.

"Look, let's make a deal; after all you are a merchant, so this should be your specialty"

"Alright, I'm listening"

"Keep it"

"Wait, you can't be serious!"

"Of course I am! But there's more… I want you to sell it; and whatever comes from it, I would like you to give it away to others; just help out the mid-level players"

Since a while back, I knew he helped mid-level players out, pushing them to level up to be able to get on the front lines. It was very descent, and he even helped me out once, so I had to pay him back somehow.

I knew that behind his seemingly greedy merchant role, he was a kind man wanting to help others. It was him who catapulted many players towards the front line, giving them specialized gear. But he didn't want anyone to know, so I didn't speak about it to anyone.

"So how about it? Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in! This will boost my sales even more!"

"Alright, gotta go man. I have duties with the Squad, so I can't be seen wondering around. My team always gives me a chance to escape for a while from the front"

"Right! See you round´. I expect you to bring in even better stuff next time!"

Shaking hands, I turned to leave towards my supposed post, but turned to make a new request.

"Hey, I wasn't here ok! Please don't tell anyone"

"You know I won't, and the same goes for you"

"Great! Till the next boss I suppose"

"Make sure not to die before that!"

"Can't make sure of that, but ill try!"

Laughing, I parted towards the teleport gate.

_Hope my teams not irritated with me, I told them one hour, and it's been two! Guess ill have to invite them dinner, AGAIN!_


	12. Chapter 11: Shatter

**Chapter 11**

**Shatter.**

The great sound of relief for many; it was a soothing sound whenever it wasn't a player´s body producing it. Nonetheless, this action came from a giant fiend inside a giant room; the boss on the twenty-first floor.

Swish!

Countless pieces drifted towards the ceiling as a Congratulations icon appeared. Many other small screens appeared in front of the rest of the players, including myself. My fireteam, and two other players that were added to our group to form a party, gently sat down on the hard surface of the boss room, regaining our breaths. Our party being attack group, we were quite exhausted after the hour long battle.

In order to participate in battle, organized players must join together in parties of six, except solo players, who just rush in whenever they feel like it. The ALS teams where made up of four, so some teams would have to temporally disband in half to meet the expectations. We were always joined by other two other players, a battle axe wielder named [Token] and a rather mysterious full body armored bladed-staff wielder named [Ray].

"Quite a hard battle, don't you think"

"Naa, you were just too slow to keep up with the rest!"

"Well your sword skills can use some practice, your hand is too stiff!"

"Yeah, and your feet are too sluggish, your hands move too much but your legs don't, you also need to work on that"

"Touché"

Ray was the guy I most connected with in the group, even though he was a part type member, and aside from the fact that we met recently, we always cliqued well because we could tell each other freely our defects without worries. Token was also a fun guy, and both were always welcome into our group.

The ALS members, with commander Kibaou leading, and other guilds and solo players, fought hard as well to bring the monster down. And now, after it was all over, everyone cheered with joy; and so did I, as I looked at my window to see the amount I had acquired.

_5,000 Col! Alright! Now I have enough!_

Gently rising, I stood in front of my team while trying to hide my seemingly face of joy.

"Great job everyone; I am honored to be fighting by your side"

"…Relax leader, you're always being the "full of honor" guy"

"Haha, sorry… guess I'm just like that"

"We should head towards the new floor, now. Can't wait to see what it has for us!"

As happy as ever, Zero always heightened the moral of the group. It was his always-smiling attitude that kept us going.

And as we kept conversing, we began climbing the stairs that led to a new floor: the twenty-first floor to be exact. And as we headed towards the new town, I was eagerly waiting to receive my leave.

Traversing the small road that led to the new town, we were met with such familiar views. A huge forest with a small stone path leading towards the main town. I was guessing this town would be like any other, and I was right, as we quickly arrived to another well-known small medieval town.

It was now that intended to separate from my team in order to fulfill my plans. But not before leaving things in place.

"Hey man, I'm leaving, gotta do some business"

"Might it have to do with what day it is!?"

"…."

"Ha, never mind, go right ahead"

Shaking hands, Ray parted towards his original group in order to report.

"See you around man, keep that sucker out of trouble for me"

"Sure thing, later!"

Also following behind was Token, as he too had to report.

"There´s something I have to do, so take my share and treat yourselves to something. Yo, Z, buy yourself that sword you wanted; K, upgrade that lace, as it could use some repairs too; and K, take care of them, and get yourself something to eat, you haven't ingested anything since yesterday"

"Right!"

Sounding like a chorus, Zero, Tak and Kato quickly replied to my orders.

"Any other requests sir!?"

"Oh, just go have some fun! And that's an order! Meet you guys at the base, ok? I'll be there by noon"

Happily requesting, and without restrictions, I headed towards the teleport gate and prepared to travel one floor down; towards the twentieth floor.

* * *

After clearing a floor, we were given the day off. They were much cherished because it was when we could leave and pursue personal activities; in truth, days to slack off. But I couldn't, I was always busy with something, and now, there was an unfinished business I had to attend.

[Sunshine Forest]

It was large forest, filled with many species of trees and emblematic ruin safe zones. It was also home to a particular quest, one that I intended to challenge.

I had gone to the main town, [Tybalt] a while ago, since new cities like the one on the twenty-first floor don't have player smiths, to get my equipment repaired. Just like that, and with a few cents, all equipment can be mended back to new. I also got my [Stareyes], a player made one-handed sword, upgraded to a plus four; +1 accuracy, +2 durability and +1 sharpness. It was a fine piece of work, balanced and sturdy; with its sharp, pure white blade and black leather covered handle, and I intended to take on a special quest.

"Let's go!"

Cheering, I headed to the inner part of the forest, making my way thru.


	13. Chapter 12: Heart

**Chapter 12**

**Heart.**

One of the most wonderful organs we have, it was also the few that could be felt, specially inside this game.

Feeling it pump faster and faster, I swung my sword and took out a [Killer Mantis], as I finally found what I was looking for: a small cave opening.

It was a rather dark cave, but luckily I had my Night Vision Skill above average, so it wasn't that bad. As I took a few steps in, the air seemed to change, from mild to a flaming hot. Ignoring the apparent change in temperature, I kept going without encountering a single mob.

_What if this is a trap!? …Naa, I would be dead by now if it were._

As soon as I repressed that thought, a small spot of light reached my sight; looking almost like the described "white light at the end of the tunnel". Faintly gleaming, yet visibly stunning, it was a beacon of joy for me. Running towards it, I finally reached the end of the tunnel and into a large chamber. It was fully illuminated, as dazzling light came directly from a large opening in the cave´s dome. And right under it, hundreds of beautiful, newly born roses. All of them, ranging from white and pink, had a radiant mist, but none like the one in the stone.

The one in a large central stone, striving to reach the sky directly from the small crack from which it grew, had blood-red petals, lush green leaves and sharp thorns. It quickly dwarfed the rest of the flowers of its kind, as it was said to give the owner great power.

This was the reward of the grand journey I had ventured upon, the [Rosette Stone] quest: the [Blood Rose]. It was a special reward from a special quest, only taking place on an even more specialized day like this one: February 14th.

But like all quests, it has a catch. I had been hearing about this quest for quite some time now. Because it didn't start with an NPC, it was hard to get information on it. But luckily, just as it was discovered, I bought it off of the most reliable source: Argo the rat.

However, the key to this quest was a rare drop from a [Thorn Chameleon]: an [Orchid Dagger].

This was the hardest part, being a rare drop and all. Yet I was able to grab one when I hunted all night for these small creatures. And now it was its time to shine.

Taking out the small, flower like, light-pink dagger, I proceeded to claim the rose.

_Gently now, I only have one shot!_

Lightly gripping it, I gently made a cut and severed the flower from its body. A trail of light soon followed and the crack from which it grew was no more.

_Awhhh!_

Sighting in amazement, I took a while to examine my new treasure, but soon took off towards the exit. I had now finished most of my to-do list, and now what was left was to give it away_. _

_Its Valentine's Day after all!_

* * *

"Help!"

Running for his life, a small figure seemed to be running towards the cave. Knocking me off my thoughts, I finally unsheathed Stareyes and ran towards him, as it didn't take too long to understand the situation.

"Get Down!"

Falling to the ground, I now had a clear shot at the Killer Mantis chasing the boy.

Slash!

The giant blade that hung from its hand came off cleanly as I readied for another blow. Its body moving forward, it quickly swung its remaining blade, but was soon parried by mine. Taking the offensive, I slashed its other arm. Stunned from my attack, the monster screeched, but soon became fragments as my blade cut off its head.

_Close one! But what the hell was he thinking!? _

"Hey kid! Better be more careful next time!"

"…Be…Behind!"

Clank!

Barely parrying the sudden attack, I realized that the one I killed didn't screech with pain, it just called in more friends. Unable to take that many hits, the two new Mantises rushed in, as I was pushed back.

"Go! Get out of here! Run!"

I yelled, but he kid was still frozen. He was on the ground, as if waiting for the battle to end.

_Damn kid; guess I'll have to make my stand!_

"Alright then! You want a piece of me!? Come and get it!"

As the creatures screeched as if they understood me, I lunged forward and quickly turned to face one of their backs. Taking advantage of their confusion, I activated [Vertical Arc] and unleashed its two attacks on the first mob. But prepared for my attack, the second countered while I was in my cooling state.

_Damn!_

Cutting straight towards my face and ending at my chest, the giant bladed arm retracted, ready for another attack. But as soon as I recovered and tried to take its head, the first one moved in, covering the second.

_So this is what it feels like when we switch!? Guess they gave me a taste of my own medicine!_

"Arrghh!"

Dodging attacks and throwing everything I had, I was soon engaged in fight for survival. Somehow, I had to exterminate them, and to do that, I would have to think even harder.

Furiously yelling I lunged forward and sliced off one of its blades, and quickly analyzing, I retracted towards a tree nearby. Trailing close behind was the second one, already recovered. Finally feeling the tree, I adjusted my position right before the attack.

Shluk!

A tree branch ripped straight towards the mob´s body, and the green monster quickly shattered. It was probably too focused on me that it didn't account for the surroundings. Of course, not wasting a single moment, I activated [Sonic Leap] and thrust forward. A bright color formed, cutting the first one in half, before it met its partner's fate.

Falling down, my heart was pounding with great force. I must have gotten pretty pumped from the battle.

_I did it! _

As I slowed my breathing and calmed myself, I stood and walked towards the boy. Still on the ground, I tried my best to sound gentle, and offered a hand.

"Come on, it's over. Let's go get something to eat, what do you say? Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you"

"…Ok"

* * *

Leaping towards the first floor, we arrived at Starting City. The boy I just met offered a teleport crystal as a sign of gratitude. Not wanting to go all the way back towards the town on the twentieth floor and then teleport towards the first floor, I happily accepted. I also needed to replenish my supply of Potions and Crystals, as I had used them all up on the twenty-first boss battle; I also didn't want to waste more Col on the twentieth floor city because I couldn't afford to spend a single coin.

Reaching level 37 was hard, and even though my [Battle Healing] skill is average, there are plenty of mid-level mobs that scratch off a wide space of the HP bar; in this case, the Killer Mantis. Being the most dangerous mob on the twentieth floor, it's no wonder they retracted mine to the yellow zone. And without any form of healing method, "wounds" are kept open until a crystal or potion is used.

Shaving HP dot by dot, open "wounds" shed red light particles slowly. Mine wasn't so deep, so I had nothing to worry about. Movements are not felt, as pain is no longer present inside the game, but stares coming from bystanders are.

_Yes, I know I should have used a crystal, but I didn't have any! Stop staring!_

The mysterious boy beside me, wearing a dark-blue cloak, also intended to purchase a potion, again for gratitude. And as we were walking towards the closest shop, I couldn't help but to wonder.

_What's with people and cloaks these days? _

"So… how old are you? If I may ask; and what exactly where you doing up there?

Politely asking, I tried to sound the least invasive; as I thought he was still in some state of shock or fear from the events a while ago.

"My name is [Krakov]. I'm… 12"

_Krakov? Sounds… Russian; where is this kid from again?_

Sounding quite confident, to my surprise, he took of the hood and revealed his face.

_Whoa! So he probably is! _

His short, dark-blonde hair, pale skin and dark green eyes were quite a giveaway. Quite small from my perspective, he stopped right in front of me, as if he was questioning why I didn't react.

"So, aren't you going to say anything!? Like whoa! You're a foreigner or something like that?

Suddenly stopping, I quickly took off the mask covering my recent injury.

"Ha! Why should I be? I mean, did you really think you were the only one!?

Stunned, the kid stood there and stared at me with surprise and a doubtful face; yet it didn't last long, as he rapidly adjusted his hood and vainly tried to hide.

Turning around to seek the source of his discomfort, I also saw the reason for my long-lasting searches and the reason I took on the recent quest a while ago: the beauty from MMO Today.

"Hey! Are you harming that little kid!? Why you! I´ll teach you!"

The familiar annoying voice came from another small cloaked figure and a friend of mine: Ange. And even so, I always found it funny how she would always attack me, one way or the other.

"Hey come on! You really think I would be so evil to do something like that? ...Wait never mind, don't answer that"

"My, are you hurt!? What happened? …Here, please take this"

Immediately taking out a glass bottle, the sweet maiden handed the item to me.

"No, I can't accept…"

"No is not an answer for me, and plus you're injured! Please accept it!"

"I… ok; thank you"

Taking the red-colored potion, I put it to my lips and drank it all in one gulp; and as I did, my "wounds" gradually vanished.

"Ahh! Thank you, you just saved my life! I´ll be sure to repay you"

"No, no, you don't have to; after all, that's what I do!"

I couldn't help but to notice a small smile and light pink blush on her cheeks, as she turned around. I too, also slightly red and heart thumping slightly faster quickly proceeded to continue.

"Sorry, like I was saying, I stumbled into some… trouble when I met this young man. He then offered to go to the Town of Beginnings, and well, here we are"

"…"

"Well then, we should be leaving. But first I would like to thank you for the help"

As I reached out for my window, I took out the object of much labor: the [Blood Rose].

"My lady, please accept this humble gift. It may not be as great as yours, but it has grand beauty; I cannot accept a No for an answer"

Joyfully holding out the gorgeous rose, I had no intention of leaving until I gave it her.

_Man, I must have sounded so soft! …I'm so weak!_

In spite of this, I soon felt the soft skin, as a hand gently took the rose from mine.

"….Thank you, thank you very much"

Her smother than often voice vibrated towards me, as my heart skipped a beat, but the moment was soon broken by a sudden cry.

"Hey! Where´s my present!? If you were bringing gifts, I would have told it was my birthday! Ha! Guess you'll have to give me two presents now, after all, it is Valentine's…"

Anticipating the sudden interruption, I had drawn out the tool I used for picking the rare flower: the [Orchid Dagger]. And almost handing it out, I quickly noticed something. The boy beside me, Krakov, had become very strange, startled for some reason. Quickly thinking back, I finally realized the situation.

He tried to hide when these two girls appeared, I heard his expression when I took out the Blood Rose and was soon petrified when I handed it over; yet what convinced me the most was when Ange said it was her birthday, the boy had an aura like he was struck by lightning and couldn't cope with the accumulation of feelings. Adding to all this was the fact that he apparently couldn't take his eyes off of Ange; and it could only mean one thing.

_So you like her, don't you!? Ha! You sly dog! You were probably on the twentieth floor so close to the cave because you wanted a shot at getting the rose for her, weren't you? But still, I can't blame you, she is pretty cute._

Feeling slightly bad, I had taken away his opportunity, if any, to express his feelings via a special flower. And for that I felt I had to do something.

"Here, for you. If I would've known it was your birthday, I probably would've brought you some coal, Haha! Just kidding, just kidding; well, it's not enough, but it's something; it's my friend´s and my gift to you"

Almost swearing like I saw a tear inside the shadow of the hood, I heard a voice so strange to me, soft and girl-like coming from the small figure.

"I… well…. Thank you, both of you"

"Ha! Hey there, come on! Where´s the scruffy little brat that's always threatening me!? She wouldn't…."

"…"

"Excuse me; I…. got a little carried away. Well, I guess we better go. But before, can I ask for a favor Ange?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Well, I always had the curiosity of who´s under the hood. It's just that… may we see your face, just for today?"

Hesitating for a bit, she then slowly put hands on the hood and thrust it backwards, revealing her face. Her long, auburn hair and small hazel eyes gave the impression of an innocent child. It was in this moment that I understood. Her name suited her perfectly; angel.

Two beautiful girls standing before us, it was not long before the youngster also joined the conversation. Also taking the same action, he pulled his hood and revealed his face, surprising both females.

"Guess you're pretty popular with the foreigner crowd, you found another"

"Yeah, guess I am lucky in that aspect"

"I'm Krakov, it's a pleasure"

"The pleasure is ours, nice to meet you"

"Well, it's about time get going. Oh, and if you decide to keep the items, the dagger has just been upgraded to plus four and the rose ….if your keep it in your inventory, it will give you plus fifteen of luck"

Speechless, both girls stood in front of us. We were also there, gazing at each other for a moment. Four foreigners all gathered in one place. A rarer sight would be impossible.

Tuning around and heading towards the market, Krakov and I said our farewells and took our leave. But soon, turning around, I intended to do something I hadn't achieved yet.

"Hey, my lady, I know it's too much to ask, but may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

With a great smile on her cherry round lips, she replied.

"It's going to take more than a flower to get my name"

With an even bigger smile, I waved back. Not holding back the urge, I turned once again, and there she was; still holding on to the mystical rose. Feeling a lightness and emotiveness inside my chest, I wandered into my thoughts.

_It was worth a try; I at least got see her smile once more; and that's enough for me._

"Let's go, I have one more thing I have to do, and I did promise to get something to eat; and when we´re done, we´ll go see someone I want you to meet"

"What can be more important than eating?"

"Well, buying a house obviously"


	14. Chapter 13: Home

**Chapter 13**

**Home.**

Quite an expensive luxury, it still was a handy feature in Aincrad. Despite their high prices, it wasn't too strange to find a nice, cheap place.

Housing comes in a wide variety, depending on the floor. The higher the floor, the more expensive they are. Other factors come into play, like location, land that comes with it and the state of its structure. Furniture and other common utilities may or may not come included, depending on the buyer.

Also, the only ways to acquire one is via quests or down on the first floor, with a realty NPC. The most common being the latter, I too, was also here to strike a deal.

It wasn't long ago that I had stumbled onto an abandoned part of the town on the twentieth floor. Seeking hidden treasure, I found a small abandoned medieval palace with a peculiar sign. On its front door, a for sale sign hung.

During many days and with further thinking, I had decided to save up, as the price was pretty high, but fair enough considering the size of the building. I already had more than half from my previous saving, as many players suggest that the higher the floors, the more expensive life would be.

And now, with a kid at my side, I was finally going to take the grand step, and buy my very own home.

"Wow! You're actually going to buy a house!? How cool!"

"Yeah, pretty cool. But I hope it's still for sale"

Reaching my destiny, we finally arrived at the small real state building. Taking a step inside, I addressed my intentions to the NPC in order to start the sales mechanics.

"Good afternoon, I would like to purchase a property"

"Right this way young man, give me the information to search for your wanted property"

"Twentieth floor, in Tybalt, south of the town"

"The only property for sale there is a country residence, [Villa Victoria]; its price is 1 mega Col"

_1,000,000 Col! It was 995,000 two days ago! Even so, I'm 5,000 short!_

"I'm five-thousand short; can we make some sort of deal?

"Prices are set, when a player comes in and asks for a property, its value increases 2,500 Col"

_So someone else came and asked for it, huh? Still this was my only shot at purchasing it!_

"Here, take this, it's enough to complete the sum"

Shocking me, Krakov quickly took out a leather coin bag and tossed it onto the table.

"You saved me; it's the least I can do to pay you back"

"I can't, it's your life savings … I just …can't"

"Please accept, I can always make more!"

Sounding like me to an extent, I rethought the proposition.

"I… Ok, I'll pay you back twofold as soon as I can! Your contribution won't go to waste"

"Yeah, now buy it"

"Right!"

Turning back towards the lifeless NPC, I gleefully requested the property.

"I would like to purchase the Villa Victoria"

Introducing the new sum of money into my inventory, I proceeded to transfer and materialize the complete sum of Col. Setting the large bag on the table; I accepted the purchase request coming from the NPC.

"These are the keys and title for your new property, they can't be deleted. Congratulations, you purchased a property"

Coming from a robotized image of a person, the felicitation didn't really sound so joyful, but it was an NPC after all.

"Come on, this was my last chore, now I'll introduce you to someone"

"Who is this person, and where are we going?"

"It's a friend, and you'll be glad to know that there are other kids your age"

"O-Okay, if you say so"

* * *

A church.

Every town has at least one, but they lack their sole purpose: Religion.

Being quite religious myself, I still couldn't understand their purpose IN the game. Guessing from the state of the conditions, not many have time for faith. And on top of that, aside from rare occasions like "blessing" a weapon or lifting a curse, they had no other use. Yet that didn't stop her from doing something about it.

[Sasha] is an honorable, kind-hearted girl; taking the responsibility no one else would, she took in the smallest players in order to protect them. Kids from around eleven or twelve were gathered and taken good care of, after all, it was likely that they would've suffered more with the incarceration of the game than anyone else.

It was those kids that drew me here, as I was again curious of the activities she was conducting. And even though I was compromised with my duties and with MMO Today, I would once in a while come and take a look.

However, this was no ordinary visit. Even though I felt terribly bad about what I was about to do, it was better than nothing.

"Chris-san, you came back! Welcome, come in!"

"Thanks Sasha, but I'm afraid I've got nothing this time!"

"Don't worry about that, you will always be welcome here"

"Sensei!? Who is it?"

"Oooh! Look Its Chris!"

"Sir, can we play with your sword!?"

"Yeah, pretty please!"

"Stop it! I told you never to ask for someone else's things"

"It's ok, it's not a problem, but this time it won't be just any sword; This …is Stareyes, she's very special, so take care of it for a while"

Taking out my sword and handing it to the small hands, the children ran towards the outer garden.

"Seems you've still got the touch. I thought by now they would've forgotten about you, but you´re always their center of attention"

"Y-Yeah, well, it's involuntary"

"Anyways, I want you to meet someone; this is Krakov"

"Oh, nice to meet you; now why haven't I've seen you before?"

"Well…"

"Um, Sasha, may I speak with you in private please?"

As we waited for Krakov to go off with the other kids, I was about to start an agonizing conversation.

"Well you see, I found him roaming around the twentieth floor. Luckily I was able to save him. We then came here because I have a favor to ask"

"Of course, anything; you've brought a lot of help, so ask away"

"…. I… request for you to take care of him, please"

"…."

"I'm now in the ALS and fighting on the front lines, I also have duties with the organization, so it would be impossible to take care of him"

"I see…."

_He's a good kid, but how am I supposed to take care of him?_

Striking myself for not being able to do something about it, a small sobbing sound echoed thru, reaching my ears.

"Y-You promised, you promised that nothing will happen to me, a-a-and now you're leaving!?"

_Dammit!_

"…I..."

"I lost my brother and my best friend, and now you! I won't let it happen!"

"Ughh!"

"Please take me with you!"

_Damn! What should I do!? I can't permit myself to let him go thru his pain by himself!_

"Three meals! You'll get three meals per day if you help me out. I will also provide a roof and equipment. You are now my responsibility"

_Come on! Don't be so hard on him, cut him some slack!_

"I'm sorry for your loved ones; I will keep my promise. Come on, let's go home"

Mustering the softest voice I could, I accepted to take responsibility. And not long before, Sasha reassured me.

"Are you sure about this? Will you be able to handle it by yourself?"

"Remember my little brother? I… guess it's a way to make up for the time lost"

"I understand. But please take care of him, anything happens, message me"

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I'm a captain, I can handle it! Haha"

Saying our farewells, we took off, exhausted but happy.

As we traversed back to the plaza, I felt… relieved; like a great weight in my chest vanished, and I was able to see how it soared and disappeared into the setting sun; and seeing it vanishing into the sky, we headed home.


	15. Chapter 14: Friends

**Chapter 14**

**Friends.**

My sister once told me that I had trouble finding them, yet when I did, they would last forever. She would then tell me that quality beats quantity, and that she was jealous that I had lasting friendships, while she just had many friends.

I guess in this game it was the same. Although I had met many players in between my adventures, I had little friends. But this was in fact something I strived for: true friends.

Zero, Kato, Tak, Ray, Token, Sasha, Ange, Agil and even Wolf Pack, whose name was [Axel], were these people. Krakov had even become like my little brother.

With all of this, I was happy and satisfied; as I thought that few is more.

_I mean! I even have my own Shack!_

However, there was always a problem, and without exception; I had no money. This by itself was no concern, but it was a stumper when it came to fulfilling my responsibilities. The ALS, MMO Today, Sasha´s foundation, reparations on my new home and even donating some equipment to Agil for distribution towards mid-level players, they all came to standstill for a short time, as I was regaining Col once more. And on top of all this, I was also trying to gather friends.

I had been planning a "party" since we broke thru the twenty-second floor. The Col I had been saving up since I bought the Villa went to its repair, since it was quite deteriorated (that's the reason for its price), and hardly some occasional donations.

Now that the south and west wing of the "mini-palace" were completely new once more, I figured it was optimal to gather people I knew to inaugurate. And what better way than to add the celebration of the conquest of a quarter of Aincrad once we take the twenty-fifth floor.

"What do you think Krakov, a party here when we overcome the twenty-fifth boss?"

"Yeah! That would be cool! But who do we invite?"

"Do you know anyone?"

"No, do you?"

"Yeah, a few. And we could invite you know whoou!"

Instantly tuning red, he contradicted, but it was useless, because we both knew he liked a certain girl: Ange.

"Oh yeah! Well if she comes, then her friend will be sure to be here as well. You know who I'm talking about! =My lady! Oh yes, will thou accept this humble rose I picked from my garden!="

Bursting in laughter, the little kid mocked me. But I still couldn't hide my slight redness.

_Why you little! And I didn't even sound like that!_

"Yeah, and you even scream her name in your dreams! …Anya! …Anya!"

_Ok that's enough! Wait what!?_

"Wait, wait a minute! I scream her name? First of all, she hasn't even given me her name and second, why are you snooping around when I sleep?"

"It's a house, not an INN. You can hear between rooms… You're always screaming that name, like some kind of nightmare. And by the way, who is Anya?"

"It's certainly none of your business! And by the way…"

"Wait, is she your girlfriend in the real world!? Isn't that like cheating?!"

Suppressing my irritation from the conversation, I got up from the table and got ready to fulfill my duties.

"Look, it's not your concern! Now please eat up, and when you're done, I need you to head towards the first floor at one; I got you a job (sort of). You'll be helping out Ange´s group. They'll meet you at the teleport gate, so don't be late"

_Lucky little kid! He has food and a bed AND I help him get a job with the girl he likes! Talk about luck!... Yet, he's been good, so he deserves it, after all I was like him when I was his age!_

"I'll pass and pick you up at seven-thirty. Gotta go then, we'll be hitting the dungeon of the twenty fifth floor today, so we should prepare now for the party"

"OK!"

"Alright, take care. Remember, anything happens, alert me immediately. You better help out a lot of people out there!"

"I will"

_Poor guy, he wakes up so early just to eat with me... I have to remember to be nicer._

"Oh, I forgot! My fireteam will be moving in this week, I told you didn't I? You should know them by now. Just to let you know. Alright, see ya!"

"Yeah, they're pretty fun! Ok, bye!"

_Alright, let's get to work!_

"Damn! It's almost seven! I'll be late AGAIN if I don't hurry!"


	16. Chapter 15: Light

**Chapter 15**

**Light.**

Bathed with intense brightness, I found myself staring at it. The most brilliant light I've ever seen; it was spectacular. The strong radiance that came from it was slowly dragging me; slowly, slowly I tried to reach it but it was too far. Holding out my hand, I swore I could feel it.

"…No, don't go!..."

Slowly fading away as everything began to darken, I was pulled back from the light. I wanted so much to see it again that I tried to run towards it but couldn't even stand. Looking around, I found my surroundings familiar; a hard surface and a dark room.

Struggling once again to stand, I felt a sudden yet quick pain in my chest; then nothing…

Looking at my hands, I realized that I was alright, but couldn't hear anything. A constant beep in my ears was keeping me from hearing, as I saw many shadows moving.

My reactions were slow, and I couldn't understand anything. Everything was moving in slow-motion. Even I seemed to be the same. Standing, I had an urge to look behind; and as I slowly turned around, I saw…

I saw myself; lying on the ground.

Strange figures running around, shadows following after. It was all confusing. Yet there was something on my body. Yes, a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"…Who is that, and where am I?…"

Motion began taking its speed, as everything gradually began to move normally. The beep going down in intensity, I heard faint voices, no, screams.

"…What's going on?..."

It was then when it happened.

Boom!

An enormous noise followed by a thunderous wave, it shocked me to the core. Screams flowing thru, and steel ringing; my hearing had returned. Regaining my consciousness, everything flowed normal again. A strange person grasping me; I turned to look up and it all came to me at once.

Woosh!

It was clear now; we were in a boss room. The twenty-fifth boos room.

(To be continued)


End file.
